


The Devil Wears A Suit

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Amidst The Chaos [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Boys Being Boys, First Kiss, M/M, One Night Stands, Tags Are Hard, trying to figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Getting involved withThe Princecould be a very bad idea. There's no real way to know what's going on in that head of his.Yet, Kylecan'tstay away.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Kyle O'Reilly
Series: Amidst The Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: no straights allowed !!!





	The Devil Wears A Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelieveThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThat/gifts).



> Title from [The Devil Wears A Suit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3FVQynT3pU)
> 
> Don't ask me where this comes from, but I saw their locker room encounter and I knew I *had* to write this.

"Hey, Man." Roddy appears out of nowhere, clapping Kyle on the back. "Tried to call like 3 times last night. Almost stopped to check on you." 

Kyle chews on the inside of his cheek as he contemplates a response. While he doesn't owe anyone an explanation, he also can't fault them for looking out for him. That's just what they do. He (usually) appreciates it. 

It's harder when he can't be entirely honest.

Honesty would invite more questions than Kyle was currently willing to answer. 

For one thing, he doesn't entirely understand it.

For another, he'd been with _Finn Balor._

"Sorry, Dude." Kyle shakes his head, as his gaze falls to the pale blue tile. "Left my phone in the car. Had a headache and passed the fuck out."

Roddy reaches up, pressing the back of his hand to Kyle's forehead. Kyle steps back, startled by the tender touch. "No fever." 

His boys looked out for him- a fact he appreciated. That somehow made it harder to be honest at times like this. 

They'd do their best to protect him- which is probably the _one_ thing Kyle didn't need. 

Getting involved with _The Prince_ could be a very bad idea. There's no real way to know what's going on in that head of his.

Yet, Kyle _can't_ stay away. 

There's something in Finn Balor that Kyle's desperate to understand. 

\---

 _Darkness knows darkness._

Kyle hadn't found it strange to get this text from an unknown number. Weird things like this happened _all the time_. 

Always one to satisfy his curiosity, Kyle had immediately responded.

_What?_

Whoever it was must have had their phone right at hand, because he got a response in seconds. 

_Darkness knows darkness. Your friends see your light without acknowledging the dark. I can see both of your sides._

Kyle hadn't ever considered this, but if he really thought about it, this person was spot-on. 

No one met Finn Balor in battle twice and came out unscathed. 

_Meet me at Lake Eola if you want a chat. Can't miss me._

Before he could stop himself, Kyle was up and out the door. He considered calling Adam or Roddy, but not Bobby who was notoriously an early to bed type. Kyle decided against it. They'd talk him out of it, and he _had_ to find out who was texting him. 

Meeting an unknown texter in the middle of a public park was _probably_ the definition of crazy, but Kyle chose not to think about this.  
\---  
Kyle spends the next few hours going through the motions. If Adam or Roddy suspect something's going- and Kyle's sure they do-, they're polite enough to not say anything. 

Kyle tries to stay in the moment, but he still can't shake last night from his head.  
\---  
Wandering blindly through Lake Eola's walking paths, Kyle decided to call it quits. He'd been at this for the better part of an hour, and while he couldn't be sure, none of the people he'd encountered appeared to be his mystery texter. 

So much for easy to find...

"Why did I do this?" Kyle jammed his hands into his pockets and stared ahead. He scanned the horizon, hoping to miraculously find the mystery man. 

This was his last chance.

A man in a black leather jacket caught Kyle's eye. The way he leaned over the barricade, doing his best to be inconspicuous but still managing to stand out as he stared into the water... Kyle knew this guy.

He would know that silhouette anywhere. 

Kyle sidled up to him and then, glanced down into the water. "Balor." 

"O'Reilly." Finn cleared his throat and gazed up. Kyle mimicked his motions, allowing their eyes to meet. "Didn't think you would actually show." 

Kyle broke their stare and gazed up, searching the sky. "You struck a nerve. Had to find out who you were." 

"As I said, _darkness knows darkness._ Kyle- the fact you're here tells me you feel it too." Finn fixed his gaze back on the water. 

Kyle knew almost everyone had a story about Finn Balor. Be it good or bad- he made an impression on everyone he met. 

Kyle could see why. 

"How's your jaw?" Kyle spoke, desperate to fill the silence. 

"Recovered. Yours?" 

"Almost there- takes more than an encounter with _The Prince_ to bring me down." Actually- the doctors were amazed by Kyle's progress, but this wasn't mentioned. 

Finn rewarded this comment with a wry smirk- a rare sign of amusement. "Duly noted. So..." 

"So..." Kyle reached over, his fingers lightly moving down Finn's jawline. With two fingers, he gently tilted Finn's chin up. "Can I kiss you?" 

"I'd be sorely disappointed if you didn't." Finn laughed in a way Kyle hadn't heard since he'd come back. 

Their lips met in a furious kiss, as Kyle sunk into it. Maybe it had been the way Finn looked in the dimming park light. Maybe Kyle had just allowed himself to get caught in the moment. 

He didn't know.

In fact, there was only _one_ thing Kyle definitively knew. 

Finn Balor tasted like peppermint.

"Okay." Kyle stepped back, putting space between them. The last guy he'd kissed had been an extremely drunk Adam at some work event. This kiss had been so much different- more raw, more real. "Back to my place?" 

It didn't surprise him when Finn nodded.  
\---  
Whenever they think he isn't looking, Adam and Roddy stare at him. Of course, Kyle notices but he's too polite to say anything. 

He knows they're worried, but nothing he says will appease them. 

Kyle barely understands what's going on in his head as he keeps replaying the events of last night over and over. If he can't explain it to himself, how the hell can he explain it to other people? 

_Where are you going?_

_Uber back to my place. You don't want me sleeping in your bed._

_What if I do?_

_Trust me- you don't._

_Before you go- darkness knows darkness. You never told me what that means._

_You'll know in due time._

Kyle's not surprised when Finn bursts into their locker room. If anything, he'd expected to see him much sooner than this. 

"Look what the cat dragged in." Adam steps forward, ready to defend Kyle. 

"The cat's looking for his payback. We're all grown men around here." Finn's gaze jumps from Adam to Roddy before settling firmly on Kyle.

 _You know why I'm here, Kyle._

Of course Kyle did. Everyone knew he wanted to get his hands on Pete Dunne. Kyle didn't blame him.

Peter Doone had been a thorn in his ass for longer than Kyle cared to remember.

In order to do that, Finn needed to get through Lorcan and Burch. 

What happens when a man finds himself without friends? 

He turns to _other_ options. 

_You in? Or are you still sucking your meals through a straw?_

"Watch your mouth, Prince." Roddy jumps forward, ready to take him down. Adam throws his arm out, stopping him. 

_Roddy._

Kyle crosses his arms over his chest, and his shared gaze with Finn intensifies. 

_Well?_

Kyle can't shake the thought of the text that had sent him to Lake Eola, and ultimately brought Finn into his bed.

 _Darkness knows darkness._

"I'm in." Kyle knows this confuses Roddy and Adam, but for once, he doesn't care. He's going to focus on what he wants.

"See you next week." Finn nods, turning to leave.

Ignoring Adam and Roddy's questions, Kyle sinks to the bench and hangs his head in his hands. He doesn't know what to think about any of this. 

He just knows he hopes to see Finn before their match next week.

His darkness is quite alluring.

-Fin-


End file.
